1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bathing apparatus and more particularly to transportable bathing apparatus wherein the person may be easily positioned inside for bathing.
2. Prior Art
Hospitals and nursing homes are faced with the time consuming and expensive task of bathing many of their patients. This is particularly true in the case of bed-ridden patients where it is necessary for nurses to remove the patient from his bed and physically get into a shower to bathe the patient. As a result of this inconvenience, patients are not bathed as regularly as desired or they are not dried properly after their baths, both of which can lead to bed sores and the establishing of an unhealthy living environment.